You've Got Owls
by twist3dl0gic
Summary: A muggle punishment spins a relationship between two unlikely people.


**You've Got Owls**

_Ferret Face;_

Thanks billions for hexing my hair and changing it to blonde. I always knew you had a thing for me, but don't you think that it was a tad childish to handle it like this? Whatever, it doesn't matter, as my hair is finally back to normal... except for my bangs. What the hell did you do to them, anyways?

McGonagall said to write you an apology. Something about being more personal and "heartfelt" than one spoken through clenched teeth. Therefore, I'm sorry for punching you and making your nose bleed. 

Happy trails to you,  
Ginny

**Weasel,**

No problem about your hair. I always thought you'd look better without the Weasley trademark. Why'd you change it back? As for the bangs... Why they won't change back is entirely your doing. You must have screwed up the spell bad!

Thanks for the apology. Skipping the sappy Gryffindork sentimentality, I now forever have written proof that a Weasley apologized to a Malfoy.

Go suck a carrot,  
Draco

_Fuck you, Malfoy. Your "written proof" is bullshit, and you know it! Or are you really so dense that you can't read properly? If that's the case, I'd suggest you had some extra schooling, but you'd never know._

Not one bit sorry I punched you,  
Ginny

**Tut-tut, rodent. Wouldn't want me to show the McGonagall you never meant your apology, would you?**

Not the least bit phased by your insults,  
Draco 

_The McGonagall already knows my apology wasn't sincere; I'm very vocal about my dislike of you. You'd be better off showing Snape I said, "Fuck you"._

Dare you to do it!  
Ginny 

**Thanks for the idea. As it happens, Snape accidentally found your letter in the Slytherin Common Room. So sorry.**

Have fun in detention,  
Draco.

_Thanks a million. Seeing as how you made detention sound like a brick load of fun, I told Madam Pince you were the one to sneak in the restricted section two nights ago._

Enjoy your just desserts,  
Ginny

**Fuck you. Stay out of my life.  
Draco**

_Lovely manners.   
Ginny_

**At least I have some.  
Draco**

Due to your lack of response, I feel obligated to write and ask if I've offended you, though I don't really care. I have to admit, your notes amuse me. If only because you think you're witty.

Send word of whether or not you exist,  
Draco

_You know I exist. You see me hanging around my brother and his friends. Y'know, Harry and Hermione and Ron? I believe you know them as the "Dream Team"._

Nice to know you (almost) care,  
Ginny 

**Weasley,**

You know I don't really care. But you could have warned me that you were laying a trap. Otherwise I never I would have bothered to write you.

Yes, I have seen you hanging out with Scarhead, Weasel, and the Mudblood. Why? It's not like they're actually entertaining or anything. Granger's a walking textbook and a stickler for rules. Your brother's hotheaded and barely average in all our classes. Potter, well... I know you're so in love with him, though I can't see why. He always gets exactly what he wants for nothing. He never works for any of it. Not to mention he's lame.

Awaiting your defense,  
Draco 

_Malfoy,_

You were right in assuming I'd defend my friends. You don't know how great they are, because you've never given them a chance. Not that I'm asking you to or anything, but I'd wish you would try to get to know them before you started throwing insults at them. Just try to forget that you were born to hate us and actually try to work. (Also, I've never seen you work too hard for the things you get... Daddy buys them for you.)

For your further consideration, in my fourth year I had a boyfriend, a crush on Dean Thomas, and now am currently in the midst of chasing a seventh year Ravenclaw. I think he's going to ask me to the next Hogsmeade weekend.

Awaiting your insults,  
Ginny 

**Weasley,**

WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING? Of course I'm going to insult you... You not only defended the Dream Team, you asked me to threat them as thought they're normal! Not everyone can be as amusing while being stupid like you. And in the entire two sentences I should consider did you not once deny that you still love Potter. Care to try again?

Insert witty ending here,  
Draco

_Not really. Care to explain why you don't have a girlfriend?  
Ginny_

**Alright, weasel. I see your point. Nothing too personal towards the relationship kind. That swears off you asking about my family, and I suppose that restricts me from making fun of your clan of red hair and freckles. That's ok. I've still got the Mudblood and Gryffindork. Although, I'm a clever little prat and can find other aspects of your life to endlessly mock.**

Don't lost sleep over it, Doll.   
Draco

_Malfoy,_

The idea of me losing sleep over you in any way shape or form, bar having been kidnapped by you, is laughable. I do, however, have full confidence in your ability to be a clever little pray and find something of mine worth your attention. After all, I am another Weasley in Gryffindor.

I wonder, if I wasn't a Weasley (or a Gryffindor), would you be trying to look for something to hate?

Ginny

**Weasley, **

I don't have to try to find things about you I hate- it comes naturally. Surely, if you weren't a Weasley I'd still say horrible things to you. If you weren't a Gryffindork, I'd notice you less. Being a Hufflepuff in Potions Class (especially with Slytherins) is crying out, "Make fun of me!" Ravenclaws aren't so bad. I wouldn't go as far as saying I'd be nice, but I'd be respectful. If you were in Slytherin (and I'm certain you'd do well in my house), we might hang out with each other. Malfoys don't really have many friends, and I hang out with hags like Parkinson, anyways.

Of course, you weren't a Weasley, you'd probably be in love with me instead of Potter.

Ugh, I almost feel like I've complimented you. Allow me to visit the infirmary, as I must be sick. 

Draco

_Malfoy,_

I hope you're feeling better; the fever that made you wished I love you instead of Harry was beginning to scare me when I read that you thought I'd make a good Slytherin. As far as I'm concerned, that's the biggest compliment Draco Malfoy has given anyone ever. But I'm not the expert, so how should I know?

If it's any conciliation, I think I'd make a good Slytherin, too. Not to mention I'd squash that Jr. Death Eaters thing that's always going around.

Ginny 

**Weasley,**

Some of us find honor in the "Jr Death Eater thing," as you put it. It speaks for itself; we know better. Muggles are completely incompetent. What the hell kind of person can't do magic! It's rather simple.

And I've just discovered why you'd never do well in Slytherin; you'd be the first one to like muggles! You'd surely never live that down. 

Draco

_Ferret,_

Who takes pride in stealing the greatest gift of all, life, from others? Only an uneducated, truly cruel person.

Ginny

**Aw, come on, Weasley! We were doing good there, forgetting our differences. Why do you Gryffindork women always have to be so sensitive?**

Malfoy 

Ginny,

Alright. You are the only person who's ever gotten me to make the first move in making up after an argument. Twice, no less! So I hope you realize how lucky you are.

You are right. Killing people is a soulless, cruel thing to do, and even though biologically I know that muggles are people, I do not believe they are equals. I also do not believe they deserve their lives, because all they ever do is ruin things they need to survive. Also, muggles can be just as cruel. They are not completely innocent. That is why they, too, have prisons.

I would never kill anyone I believed honestly deserved to be alive. This is why I will not become a Death Eater.

I don't think this will be our first difference in opinion, because we've already encountered so many. I do not, however, believe I owe you an apology.

Please write back.  
Draco

_Draco,_

You really are just a stubborn prat, you know that? Insisting on being my friend, like you are. Can't find any reasonable company over there in the Serpent's Den? That's twice that you've asked me to write you again, Draco Malfoy. Twice. Couple that with saying I should be in Slytherin and wishing I was in love with you, one might assume you actually liked me. I wasn't going to write you back, but that seventh year has asked me to this Hogsmeade Weekend, just like I predicted. So I figured I'd spread around my good weekend.

You're right, though. You didn't owe me an apology, 'cause then you'd be apologizing for your beliefs. That's something you should never do. That's like apologizing for being alive. It's just something you shouldn't do. I don't understand your opinions, nor do I support them, but... I'll have to deal with it. I mean, entirely based on history, I'm not supposed to like you period. Though you've proven to be amusing and darn right joyful to talk to.

Ha. Malfoy. Joyful. I think Armageddon is on its way. Please allow me to take shelter.

I'm glad to hear that you will never become a Death Eater. I'm frightened to imagine the cruelty you could inflict on the innocent, or the wizarding world, or the school, or my classmates, or my friends, or my family, or... me. Seems a tad waste of time to have written all these letters if you just end up killing me. And I'll be damned if I'm killed by someone I once thought almost cared for me. We live in the age of hypocrisy, but that would be the biggest act of it by far.

Look at me, getting all philosophical. Someone, quick, hide me from the world. Before I start spouting words of wisdom and acquire a reputation as anything other than Crazy Ginny. 

On second thought, don't hide this side of me. I'm tired of being crazy.

I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight.  
Ginny 

**Ginny,**

Who is this Ravenclaw, anyways? I know we said nothing too personal, but you brought it up so I think it's ok if I ask. Of course, you always reserve the right to not answer, or to tell me to bugger off, or hit me repeatedly.

I think you know, Ginny, that I'd never kill you. I'd never think of killing you. I may not be fond of you, but who else could sum the Malfoy reputation up in nine words? "Malfoy. Joyful. I think Armageddon is on its way." You are right. Malfoys being truly happy in any time, other than when they're getting off (who doesn't enjoy sex?), is just a crazy notion. (Would you like to partake in this idea of true happiness with me? ;-) )

I'm sorry that your year (and mine) thinks you are nutters because of your first year. You are crazy, but not for the reasons they think. You're completely nuts, really. But not because you've lost your sanity. Because you have a different way of doing things. You're entirely too clever, I might add. No body sees that, because you insist on hanging out with Granger, though. So you see, you should break away and start hanging out with me. (That'll get people calling you crazy, for sure!)

Hope you enjoyed your sleep,  
Draco

GINNY WEASLEY!

You are entirely insane! I can't believe you did that. I wouldn't have had the gusto to do that, I don't know how you did. It's one thing to walk up to me and say, "Hello" in the Library, but to just sit with me in the Great Hall during SUPPER! I'm sure you're crazy, now. And what will your Ravenclaw think?

**Draco**

_Draco,_

_Since you are so interested in knowing what he thought…_

"_Ginny,_

_I can't help but notice that you sat with Draco Malfoy this evening. I thought he was your family's enemy, in fact I'm sure of it. This must have been a really cruel joke, or a lost bet on your part. There's always the possibility that you two are carrying on a thing, and I am just a decoy. If this is so, please tell me now. I don't want to waste any of my time, or my heart, on someone who is just stringing me along._

_Sincerely, _

_Gregory"_

_Yes, the Ravenclaw I have been chasing is Gregory Willcott. And he's so smart, but so insecure. I mean, I can't have a guy friend? It's ludicrous that I would even suggest such a thing, isn't it, Draco? You and me, friends. Ha. The idea is laughable._

_So what's going on between us?_

_Please write back,_

_Ginny_

**Ginny,**

**I don't know what you would call us. We're friendly, but not friends. We don't share anything personal, and friends do that, don't they? So there really isn't a label for us. I don't know why you're so concerned; you never have cared what people thought of you before. Or is that just an act?**

**As for Gregory, he's extremely stuck up and I don't know why you'd want to waste your time.**

**None the less, if you should pursue him, maybe you should not tell him about our letters.**

**Draco**

**P.S. What's your brother saying about us?**

_Draco,_

_Absolutely nothing. He's not talking to me for now._

_I responded to Greg's owl and told him that you and I were exchanging owls, too. He told me that he didn't want much to do with me anymore, because he would look like my second pick compared to "that spoiled prick Malfoy." No joke, his actual words. Go ahead, curse him. You know you want to._

_It doesn't matter much anyway, because I think I have my sights set on someone new. I'm not entirely sure if I want him yet, but I'll let you know as time progresses._

_As for what happened in the Great Hall, it wasn't stupid and a little fun. But if I ever sat with you again, I'd be killed by your housemates. Maybe we could hang out just you and me sometime?_

_Ginny_

**Ginny, **

**I've just realized that I've written more letters to you than you've written to me. That's unfair, you should write some more. (And now I've signed my death certificate, and you're about to send a thousand and one owls to me during breakfast, aren't you?)**

**It's for the best about Greg, really. Did you want a boyfriend who was too insecure too think that you actually liked him? It's a novel concept that you date someone you like; maybe I should try it!**

**I don't know when we would hang out. Here, there's no place to hang out, except for under that Willow, and you'd have to be secure enough to be seen with me. And at Hogsmeade, there are spies. My father would have your head. And my back.**

**Anyways, I would like those 3 letters in addition to your response soon.**

**  
Draco**

_Draco,_

_Alright._

_Ginny._

_Draco,_

_How are you?_

_Ginny_

_Draco, _

_Is this good for you?_

_Ginny_

_Draco,_

_You had this coming. You know that, right?_

_Ginny_

_Draco, _

_I don't mind being seen with you._

_Ginny_

_Draco,_

_Greg is dumb. Why did I ever like him?_

_Ginny_

_Draco,_

_I don't know what else to say, so I'll stop now._

_Ginny_

_Draco,_

_There, are you happy? Technically now you owe me letters. So hop to it!_

_No, I'm just kidding. I know my letters don't really count, but it was fun. I love being mean to you. You definitely make my life interesting. It's so boring over her in the Gryffindork common room. Everyone pretends to be all brave and is really just making a big deal out of nothing or being an idiot. I think you're a bad influence on me. Think it's too late to transfer?_

_Not that it would do much; you're leaving in a year anyways. I would be friendless after that…_

_I have to know, are we friends or not? Because right now, I feel like you're the only one who's actually listening to me._

_Ginny_

_P.S. The Famous Harry Potter will also not go near me now. I am officially your cast off to everyone in this school._

**Ginny,**

**Guess that means the other guy you like won't like you back. But I never know.**

**Thank you for your several letters. It really "meant a lot to me". And that was a cheap trick. And one might read into "I love being mean to you". In fact, one like myself does. I bet you do love me. That's why you want to be a Slytherin; so it's socially acceptable for you to date me.**

**I don't know if we're friends. We exchange Owls, but does that make us friends?**

**And I am a bad influence on you.**

**Draco**

_I'm not in love with you._

_And if we're not friends, why are you still writing me? You should just get it over with and admit it._

_Ginny_

**Admit what? You don't tell me anything personal; that's not being friends. If you want to be friends, you have to commit.**

**Just because I've never had any, it doesn't mean I don't know anything about them**

**Draco**

_Draco, _

_Fine, here's something personal._

_I slightly enjoyed being possessed my first year. It made me feel accepted._

_I don't love Harry Potter. He can't think of me in any other way than as a sister, and is completely clueless. I'd like to date someone smart._

_Gregory Willcott also doesn't want me, because he heard that I'm easy. I've only had sex once, it was rape, it was a Ravenclaw._

_Hope you're happy,_

_Ginny_

**Ginny,**

**I'm really sorry about what happened to you. I had no idea that that had happened… I thought something like that would have made it around to over here, but I guess not. You must have pulled some major strings to keep that quiet. Do you know who it was? I could torture him for you… I have strings I could pull.**

**I could have told you Harry Potter is stupid. Just look at his marks; not nearly as good as yours.**

**The Dark Lord has the power to do that to you. Just remember that you'd be evil for real next time. If there is a next time.**

**Your friend,**

**Draco**

_Draco,_

_I don't want you to torture him, but I do know who he was. Greg's friend, Thomas White. It stayed so quiet, because I never told anyone. As he tells the story, I jumped him and begged to be fucked. Who's going to believe me against him? Some Gryffindor I am, not even brave enough to stand up for myself. As for joining the Dark Lord, I could never join him._

_And don't be so sorry about Harry._

_Glad to hear we're friends,  
Ginny_

**Ginny,**

**Christmas is coming up; have you got any plans? Staying here, or what? Personally, I want to stay here, but my mum is begging me to come home. I might tell her that Snape has assigned a monstrous paper and I need the library, because I'd rather not go home. Do you realize that during breaks and during the summer, you and I cannot owl one another? My father would find out. I wonder how it is that he hasn't already noticed. Possibly because it's just on grounds.**

**I guess I should tell you that the reason I desperately want to stay here is because I enjoy your companionship. And I'm worried about you. You didn't tell me when your incident happened, and I just hope it wasn't recent. Why didn't you tell anyone? You can incriminate him; your pensive… it would show them what really happened. There's no way to get around it. And after all, if I believe you, who wouldn't? I'm not the most trusting person, in case you hadn't noticed.**

**Ginny, please consider telling Dumbledore. Just.. Please… I want you to be alright. He can help you, you know.**

**Sincerely,**

**Draco**

_Draco,_

_I understand all of everything you're telling me repeatedly. I know that all of this is true. And it would work, if he hadn't already taken my thoughts away. I don't remember the actual act, I only remember that it happened. Without evidence, people won't believe me. I guess you're wondering how I know it happened if I don't remember it… It's a… story._

_A couple months ago, I noticed that Thomas was taking an interest in me. He giggled when ever I walked by, checked me out a little too obviously, made several flirtatious advances. I thought he just liked me, I never expected him to have done something so vicious. A little after that, I started feeling nauseous in the mornings and would miss a class or two, but feel well enough by noon to make me think it was just rough sleeping. I noticed shortly after that I hadn't needed to take my menstrual avoidance drought from Madam Pomfrey yet. I was late, by three weeks. It's easy to forget about those aspects of being a girl when you don't actually have to deal with it._

_I went to Madam Pomfrey to ask what kind of ailment would do that to me. After all, I hadn't had sex, so why would I ever assume I was pregnant? I told her my symptoms, and she thought of the obvious. She speculated, I rejected. She did some tests._

_She pulled me aside with the results. She had two things to share with me, one thing to offer. 1) I was raped and my thoughts altered somehow. Even if I couldn't remember it, it happened. She couldn't find my thoughts, either, so they must have been removed. 2) I was pregnant. This was the shock of my life. She offered me an abortion drought, which I accepted in the aftermath of my shock. She told me to think about it, but I didn't want to. Soon it would be too late to think about this, and I was so sure that I did not want to have this baby. Why would I? I was still in school, and how could I have this scandal? I drank the potion and stayed in the infirmary for a couple of days._

_I had asked Madam Pomfrey to not share this with Dumbledore, but she had to. She was bound under law. Professor Dumbledore told me that we would do whatever I wanted with this situation, because the circumstances were unique. I had no recollection of thought and there was no one to incriminate. I had speculations, but that was completely circumstantial. We would never be able to get a wizarding court order for Veritaserum based on a 'gut feeling'. I said let's do nothing, launching an investigation would only make it real and would ruin my reputation more. Poor Ginny Weasley, possessed and then raped. Doesn't life suck for her?_

_It's still real for me. Even if I didn't launch the investigation. How could the knowledge never disappear like this? What's worse is that I constantly wonder about the baby that I never had. Would it have been a boy? A girl? Would I have made a good mother? Would my child be sweet and love life, or be frightened and scared, knowing how he or she came to be. Would they make good grades? Be a capable witch or wizard? Would they look like Thomas White or more like me? Could I provide for my child? But most importantly, would I raise them knowing that there is good in the world. Could they find love and live their life without worry? I just wanted the best for my never born child. I wish I had thought this out more… When I have a child, I'll wonder the same things over again. I'll never be happy knowing that my children could have had another brother or sister. This is the worst._

_I'm barely sixteen, and I'm already worrying about adult things._

_I'm tired and feeling mentally exhausted from writing this. I'll write you later._

_Ginny_

**Ginny,**

**My mother has been pregnant more than once. My father tried to conceive several times, looking for a male heir. The first two times my mother was pregnant, the fetuses would have been girls. Since I was born, anytime she was pregnant (I think another two or three times) my father destroyed the fetus. He couldn't risk more than one heir, he needed just one, the perfect one. Sometimes I wish that it wasn't me, and he had just allowed the heir to be a girl. But I'm thankful, because I know that any of my sisters wouldn't have been able to live this life.**

**I've had four or five brothers or sisters. I've never known any of them.**

**Sometimes I wonder what my father could have been thinking when he did this to my mother. She shares many of the same thoughts you have. She seems mostly dead from wondering all of this. She's experienced the joy of being a mother several times and has only followed through the one time with me. I know I am a disappointment, and I wish she could have had that girl to raise right, to be friendly and lovely and to love everyone and everything. I'm strong and will take my life as is, but she wouldn't have to…**

**It's not fair how real this is for you, how adult you must be. I hate Thomas White for doing this to you, and I will try to control my anger, because I don't want you to hurt more. I promise to try not to knock his head off every time I see him. I want you to know that you would have been a fantastic mother. Regardless of your emotional state from some unfortunate incidents, you were raised in a loving home. You would have been able to transfer this to your son or daughter. I think you would have had a daughter, and she would have loved life. And she would have found love, and carried on this Weasley tradition.**

**In the future, should you find that you are unable to provide for yourself or your offspring, I am more than happy to help.**

**Draco**

_Draco,_

_That's very kind. I'm not sure if it's entirely appropriate, but very kind. I'll remember that if I ever find I need some extra help._

_Some day when the war is over, I would like to talk to your mother. If she would be willing, seeing as I am a Weasley. It would be nice to meet someone who is going through the same thing as I am. She and I will probably wonder for our entire lives, but seeing as how her life has been worse and she is older, she might not ever be able to get over it. I know that these thoughts will always linger, but someday I might be happy. I hope. _

_You're sweet for thinking I will be a good mother. Sweeter for caring about my well being. Thank you for not doing anything towards Thomas White, I'll always remember that Draco Malfoy had a faithful side._

_Sorry this is short and not too personal. I'm going through a transition period where someone I know and actually like knows about my secrets._

_Ginny_

**Ginny,**

**I understand that there's a required transition period. If you need to take a few days, take them. I'll miss your Owls, but I want what's best for you. You're possibly the best friend I've ever had.**

**I hope all is well.**

**Draco**

**Ginny,**

**You are not in debt for this letter, because this one is to tell you about something before it makes it's way over to you.**

**I saw Thomas White in the halls today. Alone. There wasn't anyone around. Just me and him. I know I promised, but it was just so tempting. You're so hurt from this kid (not a man, anyone who does this is not a man) and I care about you so much. (This realization stunned me too, but it must be true, considering…) Anyways. I punched him a few times, threw some curses at him, and have detention for two weeks. I doubt he knows what it's about, but my anger level is slightly lower.**

**I'm sorry I broke my promise. I understand if there's a little while before your next letter.**

**Draco**

_Draco,_

_Not a little while, a few hours. I smiled when I read what you did. I'd rather have not had it happen, but it did, and it's nice to know that he's suffering some physical pain for what he did. It's nicer to know that you care about me._

_So how about that hang out date?_

_Ginny_

**Ginny,**

**I'll take what I can.**

**After your last lesson, go to that willow. We'll talk.**

**Draco**

_Draco,_

_Hanging out with you today made me feel like I had a friend. I know I have the Dream Team, but I was born into them. You I found on my own. With a little help from my head of house. It didn't feel awkward being around you. I thought it would be, but I guess the words we've exchanged have forced us to bond on a physical level as well as an intellectual one. Or perhaps the latter makes the first easier. _

_I'm babbling, and I sound weird._

_Anyways, an update on how the Dream Team is dealing with this. Hermione is shocked beyond belief, and has offered me a "listening ear" to help me with the "difficult situation" I'm going through. I told her to bugger off, I like him and he's been nice. She laughed at me with this one. Harry is avoiding me. Giving me strange looks. I guess he expects me to wait for him forever, but I'm not that kind of girl and he can deal with me having a male friend. Who is he to feel betrayed? And Ron! He won't shut up! Merlin, I'd love for you to curse him silent. For even an hour. That would be fantastic. _

_Mostly the Gryffindor common room is abuzz with the gossip of my sleeping with the enemy. Has anyone over there heard of the concept friendship? No one over here has._

_Ginny_

**Ginny,**

**The Slytherins are spending most of their time asking me what I'm up to and my plans for you. I told them that you and I were friends, and threatened to use a Forbidden on anyone who kept talking about it. The Malfoy name demands respect. I expect I'll be subjected to punishment when I return home, but it's a small price to pay to be around you. I never knew that life could be nice. Or that I was allowed to be happy.**

**Merlin, I sound cheesy. I can't believe I said any of that, it's out of character. But I think my secret's safe with you.**

**I have to stop writing this. Before I puke.**

**Draco**

_Draco,_

_Come off it. You always knew you were nice._

_  
Ginny_

**Ginny,**

**Ew. Don't be so disgusting.**

**Draco**

_  
Draco,_

_It's funny how something like that would have made me so angry earlier this year. Now I think you're adorable._

_Ginny_

**Ginny,**

**Adorable? What happened to "Malfoy. Joy. I think Armageddon is on its way."**

**I miss that side of you.**

**  
Draco**

_Draco, _

_This is just what we need, this light frivolous material. We haven't been like this for a while. This is much more suited to us._

_Ginny_

**Ginny,**

**You're crazy.**

**Draco**

_Draco,_

_You are, too._

_Ginny_

.:Various times later in life:.

_Draco,_

_I'm trying to prepare for your leaving, but I guess I'm just choosing not to deal with it. I've yet to feel sad. Perhaps I just won't miss you? I certainly won't miss my brother. Six years here with at least one brother. My last will be the best. I'm very jealous of my new born sister. She won't have to deal with any of this. No matter. Her schooling won't be nearly as interesting as mine._

_I heard that your father was given the kiss. Are you happy? Is he more human now that he's soulless? _

_Write word of your plans after school,_

_Ginny_

**Ginny,**

**I know you'll miss me. How could you not? I know you want me. ;-)**

**Yes, my father is more human now that he no longer has a soul. Apparently his was broken; we should have returned it.**

**I've a few offers to play Professional Quidditch. I think may decline, seeing as how they're for the Malfoy name and not my talent. If I insist on building my life away from my father, I have to.**

**It really sucks though.**

**Draco**

**Ginny,**

**My mother has fetched for you. I hope you can make it to my castle, seeing as how it's the first week after your graduation. Look how grown up you look in these pictures, Weasel! Are you wearing make up? You look better than you usually do.**

**I have someone for you to meet. I'm actually nervous, because I think you won't like her much.**

**Draco**

_Draco,_

_She's a tramp._

_Ginny_

**Ginny, you're almost twenty. When are you going to grow up?**

**Draco**

_Draco,_

_I take it that means that you received my exploding gummy bears? I thought they were cute. Very much like you; a big softy trying to pretend to be tough._

_Ginny_

_Draco,_

_It's been a while since your last owl; almost a month. Hope you're alright. Where are you?_

_I applied for that position on the Wizard's Weekly as a columnist. I doubt anyone will hire me, because I have no training. But I really need some money aside from that waitressing job. This flat that I can barely afford is getting more and more unsafe. Thankfully I know magic and can cast several protection charms. I fear that I cannot, however, protect myself from disease. This place is crawling with several of them._

_Send word of where you are,_

_Ginny_

**Ginny,**

**I hope you're safe. You're always welcome to come travel with me; cheap and I'm right here! You and me, we could be unstoppable.**

**So what do you think? Come stay with me for a few months?**

**Draco**

**Ginny,**

**It was wonderful to have you here with me for the past two months. I'm sorry you have to leave… I hope you'll keep writing me; I'll be gone for another year! I'll miss you.**

**Draco**

_Draco,_

_Enjoy your year; of course I'll keep writing. It'll be hard, though, with letters not being exchanged once a week. It'll take a while for letters to get to one another, won't it?_

_Anyways, make sure to floo once in a while. Thanks for the apartment,_

_Ginny_

**Ginny,**

**I'll be in town next week. Can I stop by? I have something to show you!**

**Draco**

_Draco,_

_Of course you can stop by! I've missed you this past year. Where were you again?_

_Ginny_

_Draco,_

_I can't even believe it. How could you get engaged without my meeting the girl?_

_She's not right for you._

_No one is._

_Ginny_

**Ginny,**

**How could you think she's not right for me? Or anyone, for that matter… Do you honestly expect me to live my life alone?**

**She's really smart. You saw how pretty she is. And she knows nothing of my past and can't refuse me. She likes me. It's cute.**

**You're being a brat,**

**Draco**

_Draco,_

_You never once defended your love. You don't love her._

_So why?_

_Ginny_

**Ginny,**

**Love isn't necessary. You can grow to love someone. There's a girl I did love, but she didn't show many feelings for me. I waited, but now it's over. **

**Doesn't matter. She was too pure for me. She never would have had me.**

**Draco**

_Draco,_

_Well, she's crazy._

_I think you should know before you get married (so that you have all of the facts). I'll understand that if after this you no longer want to write me, because I'm crossing the friendship line. But I really need to tell you…_

_I fell in love with you. Clearly, you didn't return my feelings, but I just want you to know my regrets for not acting on them. Just to find out. I don't want you to feel the same way. You've learned to live with some pretty bad things that you've done, but never something quite so human. I, however, have plenty of experience being human._

_I just wanted you to know._

_Ginny_

**Are you still in love with me?**

**Please tell me,**

**Draco**

_Of course._

_Ginny_

_Draco,_

_I can't believe you showed up at my house like that. I can't believe you proposed. I can't believe that you love me, too._

_Gosh, I keep looking at my finger and seeing this ring. I wasn't even with you the day that you asked me to marry you. But I guess we already know that we get along, with four years of letters exchanged. You've been my best friend, and now I'll be by your side. You have no idea how happy I am._

_I know you're not yet home, but I still wanted to write to let you know that I have no regrets. About the ring on my finger, or last night in bed._

_I really love you, you know._

_Ginny_

**Ginny,**

**I can't wait to be back home. I miss you, and our daughter Genevieve. This past week traveling throughout England to visit with the press has been the worst. I've missed you in my arms at night, and I miss seeing your smile in the morning. I never would have thought that the Malfoy name was this newsworthy, without all of the threats. I didn't even have to do much. All I did was open a club! This is a disadvantage I will note, because I'd prefer to be back home in our house. Next time I'd like to make us some money, you can work a street corner.**

**I'll be home soon. Only three more days, and I'll be back.**

**Love,**

**Draco**

_Draco,_

_Back in my fifth year I wrote you a letter filled with my thoughts toward motherhood. I met with your mother (which you know), and we discussed many of our emotions. She helped me feel less alone in my unique situation, but nothing has assured me as much as being here alone this past week and a half. I now realize how decent of a mother I am. More than decent, honestly. Genevieve has this taste for life that I never witnessed in anyone other than Harry once he first entered the wizarding world. She feels this zest constantly at four years old, which most four year olds do, I suppose, but she continues to amaze me more and more everyday. Genevieve sees good in everything. She's the opposite of you, really. Completely optimistic. She's invincible at this moment in time._

_She's turning out to be talented at magic as well. We've raised her well, and the magic of two purebloods allowed her magic to come in early. The other day she levitated a toy to herself. I'm sorry you missed it, and I was all out of film. I guess the second time around? I'm sure in six years when she starts Hogwarts (You still want Hogwarts, right?) she'll make excellent marks. She'll be smarter than the both of us, Draco. In more than the book sense like Hermione. _

_I can't wait for our daughter to find love. This feeling that I keep inside felt only for you makes every day worth living. Even when we're unsure of how much money we'll have at the end of the week or whether or not we're being horrible parents, all I can think of is how much worse it would be without you. You're my best friend and an amazing lover. I miss you even when you're across the room, and I miss being with you the way we were when weren't parents. I am glad that you're the father of my daughter. And that it was consensual._

_I still wonder about my unborn son or daughter. Where ever he or she is, I hope they know how much I wish I could have met them and I hope they understand why I opted to not keep them. My life is amazing, I know that if they had come into my world at the time, she or he would have been miserable. The sex no longer matters. How much they had looked like me doesn't matter either. _

_I miss you so much my heart hurts right now. Please come home soon,_

_Ginny_


End file.
